villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marcus (Pokémon Manga)
Marcus is the main antagonist of the Pokemon film Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Both versions ''Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' Unlike his film counterpart, Marcus lacks his good intentions, ultimately desiring godhood above all else. His first attempt at killing Arceus resulted in distortions in both the Spatial World and Temporal World thus making him partially responsible for the events in the two Diamond and Pearl films. As a final act of spite, Marcus triggers a mechanism to collapse the temple in an attempt to kill Ash and the others. At the last moment, Arceus saves them, and Marcus is left to be crushed to death under the pile of debris. In addition, he's also a sadistic Pokemon abuser; this is shown when he kicks his Heatran repeatedly out of anger. Marcus had come to resent Arceus because he feared that Arceus would turn Michina into a wasteland if the Jewel of Life was returned to it. Marcus was the real reason that Damos betrayed Arceus. He used his Bronzong's Hypnosis on Damos so that he would be under his control. After he met Sheena, who had been sent to the past to stop Damos's betrayal to Arceus, he learned what the future would turn out to be as well as his own death. He later changed plans and decided to use silver water to kill Arceus. This proved to be very effective in wounding Arceus and causing it to be immobilized. Sheena and Damos communicated to his Heatran and Bronzong and made them turn against their master. Ash was able to make Marcus give up the Jewel of Life by wrestling with him until he dropped it. While Ash caught the jewel, Dawn, her Piplup and a group of Pokemon cornered Marcus so that he will not follow Ash. Marcus was not defeated yet. Even though he was cornered, the other humans and Pokemon were disappearing because Arceus was close to death. Marcus explained to Dawn what was going on. Just as all seemed lost, Damos managed to reach Arceus' heart and allow it to reabsorb the Jewel of Life and recover, thwarting Marcus' plans. Marcus' scream was heard and his crown was shown on the place where he stood, showing that he had fallen. Marcus has no powers, but he is shown to use his Pokemon for evil purposes. He also will stop at nothing to destroy Arceus. Marcus' Pokemon Heatran.png|Heatran Bronzong.png|Bronzong Trivia *He has the following similarities to Jafar from Aladdin and Hades from Hercules: **He and Jafar are Grand Viziers who later betray their superiors to achieve their goals and they both have their staffs. **His appearance resembles Hades except that Marcus is wearing black and red robe with his crown, while Hades wears black and had no crown. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil from the Past Category:Charismatic Category:Incriminators Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Status Dependent on Version